Sirius Lee Black
by Patricia Patterson
Summary: What is Sirius Black's middle name was Lee? HAHA Anyways a funny little Slytherin girl decides to ask him... SBxOC


I was on the floor laughing and rolling when I first thought about it. Let me explain, I go to school with a guy named Sirius Black, he's soooooo cute and he loves a good laugh, well I was just sitting in my common room, the Slytherin common room that is, when it came to me…

"What is Sirius Black's middle name?" I pondered this for a while until Severus, my cousin, walked in a sat next to me. At first I ignored him, he didn't talk and neither did I, but when I looked at him, and I thought about how funny Severus would look if he was black, and it hit me.

"What if Sirius's middle name was Lee?" Without this joke actually leaving my lips, I start cracking up laughing, my sides began to hurt and I snort when I laugh too. Everyone is looking at me with curious faces, and Severus gets up asking me questions I can't hear through my own hysteria. He's looking around for someone who might have casted a curse on me. I stand up and compose myself enough to leave the common room, with Severus following me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" I laugh again, "nothing. I just need to find Black." At the mention of his name I laugh again.

"Regulus is in the common room, he was one of people worried that you'd been hexed."

"Not that Black, the other Black, and I wasn't hexed I just though of something really funny."

"You're looking for the traitor Black?" I nod at him. "You really have lost your mind haven't you?"

"Its just something really funny I want to tell him, I'm not crossing sides hon, just sharing my humor, its not a crime."

"Tell that to _him." _He whispered the last part; he was talking about someone completely different. I turn around to give him the famous Prince glare; he didn't need to go there.

"I'm sure he'll find just as amusing as your feelings for _her_, so shut the hell up Severus because no one asked you." The two of us had only met this person a few times in Hogsmeade and he was already starting to control our lives, scaring us out of the normal things we're used to doing. Severus with an angry and hurtful look, glared before spinning on his heels and leaving me. I don't like hurting my cousin like that but he had to grow up sooner or later, might as well be sooner.

I go to lake where I see him sitting with his friends, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin, they were pretty nice and they didn't seem to mind me talking to Sirius every now and then, actually I think they might have liked my company now that I think of it, or at least they like me being around Sirius. I wasn't his fan girl; I didn't stalk him, or send him mushy romance letters. I like telling him and his friend's jokes, about Slytherin, about Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and especially about the teachers. They tell me it should be my career, now thinking about the joke I thought of in the common room, it wasn't even close to some of the other things I've come up with before, but it was worth sharing. I've just started to get nervous around Sirius, because its our last year, and I really like him but I don't know how to tell him or even if I should, but I know for a fact that his friends know, because when Sirius isn't there they tease me about it, but it a friendly way. I plan on making my move but not today, or maybe even this week but I'll make it sometime. I know there mean to Severus, but I can't help but forget about all of that when I'm sitting next to him and were all laughing and somehow we always end up touching, and making fireworks erupt through our bodies, I can tell he feels it to by the way he looks at me. And even if I'm crazy and I'm making this all up, I'm okay with that because at least I tried right?

I walk over to them and when Potter sees me, he scoots over a little for me to sit next to Sirius; I smile at him and gladly take his spot. Sirius looked up at me and smiles, making me laugh even more when I think about it. They all look at me like I'm crazy when eventually I compose myself again. When I stop myself I notice I'm closer to him, are eyes are meeting and my heart is going faster then it ever has in its life.

"Sirius, would you consider changing your middle name, for me?" I'm ready to explode with laughter, but I keep it down because I don't want to ruin the joke with my over excited laughter. His hands touches mine and both of our cheeks go red from the fireworks I feel going through us, and I've never seen him blush before.

"What why?" He says breathlessly, looking at me with his big grey eyes.

"Because it would be funny as hell, and most likely piss your parents off." He shrugs as this and starts to agree. Were closer and are breaths are heavier, and this all seems to quick and too fake, but I'm not going to stop it for the world

"Okay, but what would you have my middle name be?" I can feel all of his friend's eyes on me and it makes me nervous but I pluck up the courage.

"Lee." Our lips meet, and we kiss for the first time ever, that is until he understands the joke and starts to laugh into my mouth, we break the kiss and my ears seem to work again and there all laughing. I sit up straight not knowing if there laughing at me or the joke, until I say, "it's not that funny." They all erupt with a new fit of laughter.

Note from the author: Now I HATE to do this, but I know this isn't that good of a story and it'll only get worse if I keep going, anyways. It is dedicated to my sister Angela, who told me the joke of "what is Sirius's middle name was Lee." And I just added a bit of romance to this, anyways I know I didn't even give the character a name and that's because she dies and if I let you get to attached to the character you'll get mad at me and I can't have that right now. Anyways, yeah Voldemort ends up killing her, sorry.


End file.
